<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fighting by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175413">Fighting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fearplay, Gen, Vore, safe vore, similar size vore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Roman into one of the many hallways of his castle, frantically looking side to side. Faint growls could be heard behind him, although they seemed to be getting louder by the second. He chose a path and sprinted down it, trying to quiet his breathing as much as possible.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What can I say, it’s creativtwins fearplay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman into one of the many hallways of his castle, frantically looking side to side. Faint growls could be heard behind him, although they seemed to be getting louder by the second. He chose a path and sprinted down it, trying to quiet his breathing as much as possible. </p><p>He could hear the battle still going outside on the grounds, and if that was where it stopped, he wouldn’t have to worry, as not only did his troops outnumber those of his brothers, they were less prone to, say, burst into a pile of dicks. Alas, it didn’t stop outside, and Remus had managed to chase him in. Now, Roman was looking for a new strategy, one that happened to look a lot like running away. </p><p>The thudding of feet could be heard among the growls now.</p><p>Roman turned another corner, unsure of how he got so lost in his own castle. He nearly slammed into a wall before instead using it to turn into another hallway at a high speed. This one had doors, and he chose one at random, skidding to a halt in front of it. Carefully, as to not make any noise, he opened it, peering into the dim room to see it looked like one of the guard barracks. He quickly walked across the room, moving to the bed furthest away from the door and diving under it. </p><p>...Okay, perhaps not the most effective way of fighting against his brother. But hush, if Remus never found him, he could never win, right? Right. Meaning this was a perfectly valid strategy. </p><p>A loud <em>thump</em> at the doorway snapped his attention to it, and his breath caught in his throat. A large shape was blocking any light from entering the room, and heavy breathing with an almost <em>squelching</em> noise could be heard loud and clear. Suddenly, his heartbeat was very, very loud in his ears, and he covered his mouth to try and stop any audible breathing.</p><p>His eyes widened in fear as the door opened, creaking loudly. Something stepped into the room, and he blinked several times, wondering if he was hallucinating because <em>that thing was not human</em>. It seemed like it at first glance, but the more Roman stared at it, the more it’s proportions shifted to just a little too long, it’s neck a little turned a little too much to the side. And the breathing, god, the breathing sent shivers down his spine, and the only way he could think to describe it was wet. </p><p>Roman knew, deep down, that it was Remus-they could both sense the energies something was made out of, and the energies were different from sides to constructs. However, that form was truly, deeply terrifying. </p><p>“Rooooooomannnnnn...” Remus dragged out, his voice low and hissy. “I know you’re in here! Why don’t you come on out, hm?” He jumped suddenly, shooting what looked like a tentacle out at one of the bunk beds, causing it to fall over with a loud crash. A heartbeat passed before he started pushing over the other beds as well, coming closer and closer to Roman with every one. His heart was pounding now, and his hand was white against his lips from clenching it so hard. Under the noise of another bunk falling, Roman scooted himself further back into the corner. </p><p>All too soon, Remus was right next to his bunk, about to tip it over. Roman was trapped between the wall and Remus, nowhere to run.</p><p>“Hello, dear brother~” Remus hissed, a tentacle reaching under the bed and grabbing his ankle. Roman tried desperately to pry it off, his breathing frantic without his hand to hold it back. </p><p>“Oh would you cut that off!” He yanked Roman towards himself, making Roman his his head on the bottom of the bed. Roman shouted in surprise and pain, and Remus used that to drag him out further, now his entire waist was out from the bed. Roman clung to the metal bedframe to try and slide his way back under, but Remus, in this form, was much stronger than him, and dragged him out even further, leaving only his shoulders and up covered by the bed.</p><p>With one final tug, Roman was fully out from under the bed, and could clearly see Remus’ face. It was shaped like a human’s, sure, but it was very, very wrong. He had no pupils, almost owl shaped eyes and no nose. His hair was jet-black and cascaded down his shoulders, and his tentacles were absolutely <em>everywhere</em>. </p><p>“Found you~” He said lightly, almost playfully. “Does this mean I win?” Roman kept staring at the <em>wrong</em> face, almost too scared to speak. “I win, then! And my my, don’t you look like the best prize...”</p><p>Roman stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.</p><p>“You look confused,” Remus said, as more  of his tentacles wrapped around Roman, rendering him immobile. “But how could I resist such a tasty snack?”</p><p>Oh. He got it now. Wellll, he did suppose it made story sense, and he always had the code word. </p><p>Roman started thrashing around, trying to gain some sense of mobility back. Remus just squeezed him tighter in response, lifting him up in the air. “Ah-ah-ah, none of that.” Remus grew a couple sizes, and started to lower Roman into his maw. He kicked around more, knowing Remus loved “unwilling” prey. In response, Remus just lowered him down more, up to his shins now stuck in Remus’ mouth.<br/>
Roman shrunk down a few sizes so that he would fit easier, and he felt Remus wrapping his tongue (which was much too long to be human) around his legs to pull him in more. He swallowed for the first time, Roman’s ankles disappearing down Remus’ throat. He continued to shrink until he was about the size of a teenager, and Remus swallowed again to keep a proportional amount of Roman’s legs in his throat. With the smaller size, however, came the realization that he was waist deep in Remus’ mouth. </p><p>Roman struggled some more, trying desperately to break free. Remus only used this to push him further in, however, and after a few tight swallows, Roman’s hips squeezed into Remus’ throat. He felt his feet enter Remus’ stomach, and he kicked them experimentally. This triggered Remus to swallow again, submerging Roman’s hands in his mouth, which Remus’ tongue started to explore. He tried to kick, but his legs were stuck together and his arms were still immobile at his side.</p><p>Another swallow brought Roman’s knees into the stomach, and dropped Roman chest deep into Remus’ mouth. He kicked his legs, causing Remus to grunt and swallow again. Only his head was poking out of Remus’ mouth now, and he heard his brother sigh in relief as Roman’s hips dropped into his stomach. His lips closed around Roman’s neck for a second, although his tongue was peeking out and licking at Roman’s face. </p><p>Eventually, he swallowed, engulfing Roman’s head wholly in his maw. It was dark and humid in Remus’ mouth, and his tongue kept musing with Roman’s hair. Roman had had about enough, and just as he was about to say something Remus swallowed again, pushing Roman’s head inside of his throat. </p><p>The throat was even wetter than the mouth, and Roman had to close his eyes to avoid getting liquid in them.<br/>
It took a few more big swallows, but eventually Roman was completely inside of Remus’ stomach. There was some slight vertigo as Remus shifted around, and then some poking at his side. </p><p>“You didn’t, like, scream or anything.” Remus whined loudly.<br/>
“Oh wow, I’m so sorry about that,” Roman said sarcastically. </p><p>“Whatever.” Remus poked at him some more. “I gotta go announce I won!” Roman could feel movement as Remus bounded down the halls.</p><p>He sighed and snuggled into the walls around him. Knowing Remus, he’d be there a while.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>